The present invention relates to a method of applying sealing strips to packages.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method of applying to a package substantially in the form of a rectangular parallelepipedon, such as a packet of cigarettes, a so-called "banderole" strip, i.e. a strip applied to and parallel to the longer axis of a base of the package, and longer than the base so as to present two opposite end portions which are folded over on to the lateral faces of the package adjacent to the base. Strips of the aforementioned type are usually applied by feeding the packages successively inside a duct over the inlet of which the strips are fed successively. Thus, as each package is inserted inside the duct, the width of which is substantially the same as that of the package, a strip is folded in a U about the front end of the package where it adheres to the front base and adjacent lateral surfaces of the same.
The packages inserted inside the duct are pushed forward, by those inserted behind, to the outlet end of the duct, which thus also provides for drying the strips. These, in fact, are maintained contacting the base and lateral surfaces of the packages for as long as they remain inside the duct.
The above method presents a number of drawbacks, mainly due to the fact that, as the strips are dried, the packages traveling along the drying duct rub against the walls of the duct, and in direct contact with the ends of the adjacent packages.
Such rubbing and end contact may result in slippage of the strips, as yet not perfectly dry, and in the ends of the packages adhering to each other.